


Forever Young

by alexwhitney



Category: Glee
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Caught, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Groping, Hanging Out, Hangover, Klaine, Love Confessions, M/M, Makeouts, Marriage, Movie Night, NYADA, Nervousness, New York City, Secrets, Texting, Tickling, Trust, Vampires, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexwhitney/pseuds/alexwhitney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Elliot are vampires, and Kurt and Rachel are humans. Kurt and Blaine meet at the bakery that Blaine works at, and their relationship grows from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Young

Nobody has walked into the little bakery Blaine works at for hours so he thinks he might as well make a Medium Drip for himself and sit at one of the little tables inside while he watches the townspeople live their busy lives outside.

Blaine stops mid sip to ogle at a man that is standing in front of the bakery, probably deciding whether this little hole-in-the-wall is worth going into.

The bell that hangs above the entrance of the shop rings and Blaine quickly walks to welcome the man at the counter.

"Morning, sir. What can I get for you?" Blaine says routinely.

"Um.. A Nonfat Mocha." The man says, voice angelic.

Blaine makes the man's drink and hands it to him. "Here you go, sir." He says, voice a little too high. Clearing his throat, he says "Anything else?"

"Actually.. Blaine," The man smirks as he reads Blaine's name tag. "I'd like your number, if that's okay."

"Hm.. I don't see that on the menu but.." Blaine laughs while writing his number on the back of the man's receipt. "By the way, who do I sign this out to?" Blaine adds comically, still curious about who he's giving his phone number out to.

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel." Kurt laughs in a way that makes Blaine's stomach swoop. Kurt leaves with a wave.

Shit.  
Maybe this doesn't have to be romantic. Yeah, this can be platonic. You need a friend that's.. More normal. Blaine can't stop thinking about this man he only said a few words to.

Blaine can still smell Kurt's scent every time the door to the bakery opens, and it whirls the smell of fresh bakery foods and the scent of the beautiful man he just met.  
Shit.  
~~~~~~~~~~

"Elliot!" Blaine shouts as he slams the apartment door open.

"Oh my god. What, Blaine? You fucking scared me to death." Elliot says from the living room.

"That's highly unlikely." Blaine says with a huff as he plops himself onto the couch opposite of the one Elliot is sitting on. "I'm in deep shit, bro."

"What is it?"

After Blaine tells Elliot about what happened earlier that day, Elliot says "Dude, be cool. If you don't think you can handle it, just tell him you're not ready for anything. That's not really a lie, all you're doing is leaving out the pointless stuff."

"Will I ever be ready, Elliot? Do you think you'll ever meet someone and believe it'll be okay? If I tell him I'm not ready, it's not lying but all that 'pointless stuff' is a bit unavoidable."

"Blaine, when was the last time you had an actual friend since you were bitten? Don't even answer that. Never. I've been your only friend since we've become vampires. We're 70 years old, Blaine. We've been vampires since 1962. I've had hundreds of friends since then. You're just not handling all of this right."

"Okay.. Yeah. I guess you're right. I just don't want to get too attached. And by the way, I'm technically 18."

Elliot just gets up and sarcastically sings Forever Young while waltzing out of the room.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Hiii. It's Kurt -K

Heyy -B

So I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie this weekend or just come over and watch some movies and get takeout -K

I don't think there's any good movies out so movie night sounds good :) -B

"Smiley face. Nice touch, old man." Elliot comments over Blaine's shoulder.

"Shut up. Just because I'm stuck in the 50s and 60s while you're stuck in the 80s doesn't mean I'm older than you. Actually, it doesn't make sense since you were a bit old to be dressing like a teenager even in the 80s."

"Chill." Elliot says coolly, putting his hands up defensively.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Blaine's surprised to see Kurt at the bakery the next day.

"Hey, B."

Shit. Nicknames already? "Oh, hey." Blaine says awkwardly.

Blaine was kind of hoping he would come in so.. "You made my drink I got yesterday? ...And you remembered the order?" Kurt says, surprised.

"Um.. I.. Yeah. Did you not want that today? Was it creepy?"

"No, no. Blaine, that was actually kind of adorable." Kurt blushes.

"Oh." Blaine coughs awkwardly, trying to hide his blush.

"So.. Is Friday good?" Kurt says while handing Blaine the money for his drink, letting his fingers graze Blaine's hand. Blaine freezes because he notices that Kurt feels how cold Blaine's skin is.

"Y- Yeah. Friday." says Blaine.

"Okay. I'll text you where my apartment is later. My roommate might be there, which I apologize for. I love her, but Rachel is a bit of a handful. Anyway, I don't want to be late for class. Byeee." Kurt winks and leaves Blaine dumbfounded while standing behind the bakery counter. Blaine just takes a deep breath and tries to ignore Kurt's scent that once again whirls through the shop.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Friday comes too slowly.. When Blaine looks up at Kurt's apartment building, he thinks it may have come too fast.

"Hey." Kurt says breathlessly. Blaine can't read Kurt's mind but he's pretty sure he's looking at Kurt the same way Kurt's looking at him. He's glad he isn't like Edward Cullen. Don't get him wrong, Blaine loves Twilight, he just doesn't want to be so bloodthirsty or be able to read minds.

Blaine relates to that fictional character though; he isn't too fond of eating people food. He eats half of his takeout to be polite. Kurt laughs at Blaine's cheesy jokes. Luckily, they're both nerdy, and Blaine wouldn't be surprised if Kurt was secretly an old man also. Although Blaine dresses like an old man, Kurt doesn't, and Blaine stares a bit too long at how perfectly Kurt's jeans fit.

Kurt notices Blaine staring so he throws popcorn at him. "Hey, watch the movie." Kurt giggles at Blaine's surprised blush.

"Sorry." Blaine laughs nervously.

"That doesn't sound like much of an apology." Kurt says cheekily, poking Blaine's stomach.

Blaine leans away from the touch, not wanting Kurt to feel how cold he is again.

"Did that tickle?" Kurt asks playfully. He starts poking and tickling Blaine.

"Kurt..." Blaine whines and laughs but tries to be serious because he feels like this is more than just hanging out.. He figures it always was but he feels like he should set some boundaries since he still doesn't feel ready for anything more than a friendship. "Kurt. Please. Stop." Blaine says sternly. Kurt stops tickling Blaine, confused, and sits back awkwardly.

"Sorry.. I just.." Blaine trails off because he's confused himself. He wants friendship, maybe even a romantic relationship, so why is he so hesitant?

"No. That was weird of me to do.." Kurt reassures quickly.

"No, Kurt. You're really sweet. I'm just stupid, and I've never really had someone feel so comfortable with me.. Like, ever." Blaine admits.

Kurt just smiles at Blaine, snuggles back into their blanket, and starts paying attention to the movie again.

The movie finishes and Blaine stretches with a little moan. "Guess it's a bit late.. Elliot might be wondering where I am."

Kurt starts to stand up as Blaine does but pauses and says "Elliot?"

"No, no. He's just my roommate." Blaine reassures, detecting a little jealousy.

Blaine walks to the door and turns back to say goodbye, and he freezes when he feels warm lips on his. Calm down, Blaine thinks to himself. He can't think straight so he just tries not to think, not wanting to ruin something so perfect. Kurt puts a hand on Blaine's jaw and deepens the kiss. Blaine moans and loosens up. He grabs Kurt's butt and Kurt gasps into Blaine's mouth.

"Sorry to interrupt, boys." A voice says from behind them.

"Thanks, Rach. You're home early." Kurt pulls away from Blaine's lips but keeps a hand on Blaine's hip. "Rachel, Blaine. Blaine, Rachel."

"Nice to meet you, Rachel." Blaine smiles warmly, cheeks still red from the kiss and the slight embarrassment of being caught.

"You're even cuter than Kurt said." Rachel says. "I'm partially joking. But your eyes are a bit.. What was it that you said, Kurt? 'Hypnotic?'" Rachel and Blaine laugh while Kurt blushes.

"And I also said that Rachel is a handful." Kurt chuckles, patting Blaine on the shoulder.

"Well, I have to go. Bye, Rachel. Bye, Kurt." Blaine waves but Kurt grabs the waving hand and pulls Blaine in for one more kiss.  
~~~~~~~~~~

"Elliot.. I think.. I think I love Kurt." Blaine admits when he gets home.

Elliot stops strumming his guitar to say "Woah, woah. Dude, you've known him for less than a week. How can you know that?"

"We kissed, well it was more of a makeout, but it was so perfect. Then he kissed me again before I left.. I don't know.. Maybe it's just because I've never had someone like me like Kurt does, but I just have a feeling I've been waiting for him after all this time, ya know?" Blaine says quickly.

"Maybe being a vampire has its pros. You would've had to settle for his grandfather." Elliot jokes.

Blaine stops smiling and wonders if he can go any further with Kurt. He starts to tear up but tries to hide it because he knows Elliot didn't mean for it to upset him. He feels like he's overreacting but he has a feeling that Kurt really could be good for him and he just doesn't want to ruin it.  
~~~~~~~~~~

They hang out and makeout for a few weeks, and Blaine fears that they're too close but doesn't want to change it at all.

They're at Kurt and Rachel's apartment and they've already watched almost all of their movies so they watch Twilight.

"This movie is so cheesy but I love it. People say it's like a modern Romeo and Juliet but I've always thought it was sweet how they always risked their lives to stay together." Kurt says while shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"You don't think the vampires are like, stupid?" Blaine asks awkwardly.

"Nah. And Robert Pattinson is so hot." Kurt says.

Blaine sits through the movie and fidgets nervously, deciding whether he should tell Kurt the truth.

"You okay, Blaine?" Kurt asks, rubbing Blaine's knee.

"I- I really don't know how to say it because I wouldn't believe you if you were the one admitting this.." Blaine says.

"Do you have a vagina?" Kurt asks.

"What? No." Blaine laughs nervously.

"Just tell me. I won't judge you, I promise." Kurt says thoughtfully.

"I'm a vampire." Blaine admits quickly.

"Like.. Cosplay? Do you take your shirt off like Edward? That'd be so hot. How are you ashamed of that?"

"No, Kurt. This is real. I know vampires are in fictional things but it's true. I'm way older than I seem and so is Elliot. That's why we've been friends for so long."

"This isn't the wine talking?" Kurt asks.

"Alcohol doesn't do anything to me. Personally, I hate eating people food too. I know this doesn't seem true but I hope you'll believe me." Blaine says with a serious tone.

"Oh yeah? Prove it. Bite me." Kurt smirks.

"Kurt." Blaine whines. "I'm serious."

Kurt crawls into Blaine's lap and says "Well, the wine is helping me believe this. I trust you, Blaine, and that's all that matters." Kurt sucks Blaine's neck until he thinks there's a mark. "What the hell?" Kurt says out loud to himself.

"I told you. I guess I'm indestructible. I'm not human anymore."

"How old are you?" Kurt asks.

"I'll always be 18." Blaine says.

"How old would you be if you were still human?" Kurt clarifies.

"Um.. I- I would be 70."

"I've made out with an old man. Grossss." Kurt says childlike and laughs. He continues to kiss Blaine's neck, hoping he'll get to mark Blaine.

"It's not gonna work, honey." Blaine pats Kurt's hair.

Kurt lightly kisses Blaine's face and neck until he starts to fall asleep.

Blaine moves to get up but Kurt mumbles "Don't leave, B. You're too cozy."

Blaine can't resist so he lets Kurt fall asleep in his arms.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Kurt wakes up and stretches while saying "I was gonna make us breakfast but I'm sure you don't want any."

"You are correct." Blaine chuckles and kisses Kurt's forehead.

Kurt has a lot of questions for Blaine during breakfast, mostly stereotypes from books and movies.

"I thought it was just the wine talking last night." Blaine tries to mock Kurt's drunkenness.

"I don't know.. I just believe you and trust you and love you and-"

"You love me, Kurt?" Blaine asks, eyes wide and heart fluttering.

"Shit. Did I just say that? I mean, as a friend.. But I also think I love you, Blaine. Like, I really love you." Kurt admits.

"I love you too. I think I've loved you since the first time I saw you outside the bakery." Blaine admits, grabbing Kurt's hand that was resting on the table.  
~~~~~~~~~~

A year later, they're married. Blaine couldn't deny Kurt's pleas for them to marry before he bit Kurt. Kurt says he's always been into younger guys but just because he'll always be 20 and Blaine will always be 18, Blaine always laughs and reminds Kurt that he's married to a man that's old enough to be his grandfather.


End file.
